Iron Guts
by tommon360
Summary: Not much jojo in here jojo fans except the main character having a jojo related ability may change later on in the story.Enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

Darkness what I was born into or maybe was it light who knows truly how they were born into this disease my name is Toro a elite assassin earth bender and may possibly be evil it self I've never looked for redemption in my killings I would kill the oldest of man and women to the youngest even killing babies without remorse in my heart. I never felt mercy I thought of death as peace more than a horrible suffering, a peace where you can finally get away from this corruption in the world. I never come to know any family as I was born out of rape and my mother died from the stress of having me and I was introduced to what you call pain once I was 1 years old I was constantly pierced with needles until I could take stronger amounts of pain I never remembered when I first cried to the feeling of pain. I was soon introduced to other type of pain mental I grew up in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se trained by the Dai Li they trained me in assassination every time I would get in a fight with other boys my age or even girls I would always aim to kill some got away out of luck or listening to their instincts,when they first trained me they thought I was a lost cause because I couldn't earth bend or at least that's what they thought but as years past I could turn the blood inside people's bodies into pure metal I could still feel some of the solid minerals inside the person's body and it's pretty easy to kill with that kind of power,but I think I brought this conversation on long enough so I ask you what is pain to you is it what you feel once you are born into the new world or is it something that exists within your mind.

 **Fire Nation Capital City Present Day**

A black haired boy flipped a earth coin in a modified Dai Li oufit being a short sleeved buttoned up jacket and brown shorts with bandages wrapped around his feet as he sat on a roof staring at the royal house

 **Flashback**

"Toro your next target is Fire Lord Ozai we have had intel in a few months he plans to grasp all the other nations into their territory. You must kill the leader I know it goes against sacred belief only the avatar should stop the fire lord but only a idiot would believe in fate like that."said a middle aged men with a pony tail

"Fate,beliefs,and fantasy itself it's all just a illusion we all live in I have no problems with the orders."said Toro flipping a earth coin

 **Flashback Ended**

Toro jumped from roof to roof with cold steeled determination in his eyes to kill,Toro was not one to never carry out a kill sure sometimes he failed at taking some people's life but he had killed more than some could survive as he snuck inside the royal palace he was quiet with not even a whisper coming from his feet. He planned this hit for weeks, swiming aboard a fire nation ship and calmly waiting for them to go back to the fire nation and soon after he blended in with fire nation soldiers remembering their speeches getting the guards lines right who he disguised his self as and learned all about the palace through information,all leading up to this one gloomy night as he creeped into the Fire Lord's bed room he saw the man on his knees sitting away from the door looking out the window seeing one star burn brighter than the others or that's what the man like to think

"You can come in now hehe your stench of killing reeks you're more cruel than me and that says something."said the Fire Lord

"Hello Fire Lord Ozai I've come here to kill you."said Toro casually like he didn't have a care in the world

"Hehe you say it so calmly like you're not nervous in the least." said Ozai standing up facing the boy with a vicious smile

"That's because I know you won't be able to strike me down but go ahead prove my assumptions wrong."said Toro walking towards Ozai

"If you insist boy."said Ozai pointing his two fingers as electricity started attracting he was about to launch the lighting until he felt like his body was going cold he couldn't breathe the world felt like it was just spinning

"Miserable wretch what have you done to me."said Ozai trying his best to shout in fear trying his best to alert the guards but his body was slowly losing more air as his body was going numb

"I completely turned your heart into metal can't really pump blood through your body with your heart solid. That's interesting though I didn't know firebenders were capable of bending lighting."said Toro as he sat beside Ozai who tried his best attempt to grab Toro only for him to place the man's hand on his chest as he whispered in his ear

"A fitting end for a nobody of a fire lord how does it feel to have no legacy in your name all you'll be known for is your death at a sheer heart attack"said Toro patting Ozai on the shoulder Ozai tried his best to fight against the pain but his heart had no sound to it,all you could hear is Ozai's silent breath as the light in his eyes slowly flickered off and Toro closed the man's eyes waiting a good minute to turn the metal back into blood making sure the fire lord was dead as he finally released the metal grasp on the man's heart before slowly falling back into the shadows as his mission was complete


	2. Chapter 2

**Ba Sing Se Night**

Toro just got back from the trip as he slowly jumped onto the roofs of the lower ring in Bas Sind Se as he slowly walked up to a Dai Li agent and bowed

"It's finished."said Toro

"I heard Toro this has been your greatest accomplishment I knew it was smart to put you as one of our highest assassins and you shall soon take over Long Feng's position if you were alive that is."said the Dai Li Agent as more Agents came out the shadows

"So I've become to dangerous even for Long Feng I guess I'll have to kill all of you and Long Feng"said Toro with a dread look in his eyes

 **Fire Nation Ship Morning**

Inside the random war ship at the captain's quarters there was a young man with a black pony tail in fire nation outfit with a severe burn on the left side of his face and eye as he growled in anger. Next to the boy was a very bloated elderly man with a long grey beard with a sad face as he fought back the tears while a fire nation soldier told them the disturbing news.

"What my father is dead!"said the young man

"Yes we have been informed to tell you this along with other members of the family preparing arrangements for the funeral and since you're the eldest of the siblings you're are soon to be Fire Lord and no longer banished thanks to the death of your father Prince Zuko."said a Fire Nation Soldier

"Get out now! I need to be alone before I incinerate you worthless trash!"said Zuko in a fury rage

The soldier quickly made his way out very scared for his well being. Zuko just sat in a chair while crying as the older man hugged him.

"It's ok my prince we should take this time to mourn his death and think of all the good he's done for us."said the older man with a crack in his voice still trying to comprehend the shocking news

"That's the thing all I feel is freedom I don't know why I feel this way I feel so confused but lifted from a curse I want to feel sad for his death but I'm more sad at the fact I don't know if anything is real anymore."said Zuko as the tears streamed down his face

"You'll figure out in time nephew for now rest peacefully."said Zuko's Uncle closing he door behind him to the captain's quarters

 **Dai Li Headquarters**

It was a dark cave with illuminated crystals a thousand agents were on the floor mutilated and ripped apart and the agents who were still alive were silent on the ground as they didn't dare to even whisper if they wanted to keep what life they had left as Toro slowly walked into a weird room where ladies in robes kept repeating a strange message as the middle aged man was there along with a Dai Li agent. The agent got into his earth bending stance before the man stopped him and motion his head for him to go as the agent sank into the ground and the woman soon ran out as Toro paid the woman no mind with his lifeless stare into the man's heart.

"Impressive you maybe the most strongest earth bender in history taking down my elite men like they were children did you kill them swiftly like I taught you or perhaps did you torture them good with your talent hehehe"said the middle aged men a feeling a strange feeling of respect towards Toro

"Why not both."said Toro looking around the room for traps but he didn't see none in the slightest either this man is overly confident or he was ready to die, this was the only thought that ran through Toro's mind

"Oh Toro always trying to pick the answer C out of A and B question. This room always kept you in check but you learned how to resist the light eventually I know I can't win thanks to your deadly ability even without it you know all the ends and outs of any bending so my last option is escape."said the man as he sank into the ground and burrowing his way to the exit only to see it blocked off by huge boulders as he broke into a frantic sweat

"You thought you were going to get away that easily you should have made sure your exit was secure the moment I came in here I already sealed the exit once I got close to the hideout. Now come here little Long Feng it's time for you to play with needles~"said Toro with a sadistic smile remembering all the "fun" he had as a toddler

"You fool kill me and the king will be after your head!"said Long Feng crawling away before Toro put his foot on the man's back

"Well I guess it's time for some much change of scenery. But first I need to know where you hide the money so I can make the trip so you're really not going to like this next part."said Toro as his smile grew wider Long Feng started throwing up needles the pain as the needles came put of his stomach tearing at the flesh of his throat stabbing the gums of his teeth splitting and tearing his tongue all he could do is scream at the excuritating pain

"What's the point of torturing me you're just gonna kill me anyways."said Long Feng shivering with pain and nervousness

"Well how long you wanna feel like your whole stomach is filled with needles is up to you. But in the end master this is just fun for me to be the playing with you again and I'm the one who's not it needle man,needle man, if you're fibble or you're too damn gleeful you get stabbed in the tongue with a needle~"said Toro as Long Feng threw up more needles


End file.
